Você me ama?
by Ai no Yume no Tenshi
Summary: Eu era reservado demais, quieto demais, irritado demais. Eu gostava d'aqueles tempos. Gostava porque sabia que alguém me amava. Que alguém sentia minha falta. Que faria qualquer coisa por mim, inclusive trair à Vila.


Disclaimer: Naruto-kun não me pertence, pois ele já tem dona.

Normal: Estória.  
_Itálico: Fala._  
**_Negrito + Itálico: Parte que Sasuke narra._**

**-Você me ama?-  
**_Por Ai no Yume no Tenshi_

_**Lembro-me de quanto eu era infantil na minha época de gennin. Eu era reservado demais, quieto demais, irritado demais. Eu gostava d'aqueles tempos. Gostava porque sabia que alguém me amava. Que alguém sentia minha falta. Que faria qualquer coisa por mim, inclusive trair a Vila. Mas não o fez.  
**_  
Um jovem homem se encontrava sentado no corrimão de uma ponte, de frente à uma jovem mulher que estava com os pulsos amarrados. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, que não queriam sair, por mais que ela piscasse os olhos. Ele tinha um meio-sorriso nos lábios e nos olhos, um brilho de satisfação. Nas mãos se encontrava uma fina corda de chakra que prendia os pulsos da jovem à sua frente.

_- Me solte, por favor, Sasuke-kun_ -ela pediu pela enésima vez.  
_- Não, Sakura. Não irei soltá-la até que decida ir comigo.  
- Não quero e nem posso abandonar a Vila, Sasuke-kun. Entenda_ -ela suplicou-_ Por favor _-sussurrou.

Pulou de encontro à ela, ficando a menos de vinte centímetros de distância. Por ela ser bem menor que ele, olhava para baixo, enquanto Sakura olhava para cima. Olhos verdes encarando olhos negros. Olhos sem vida encarando olhos viventes. Semicerrou os olhos, aproximando-se mais do pequeno corpo à sua frente, enquanto este ia para trás, com medo. Segurou-a pelos ombros e abaixou sua cabeça até ficar na altura dos ouvidos dela.

_- Por que não queres ir comigo, Sakura? _-perguntou com a voz rouca e baixa- _Eu preciso de você. Venha comigo, por favor_ -pediu, tentando ser educado.  
_- E-eu não posso, Sasuke-kun _-ela disse, com os olhos chorosos fechados-_ E-eu n-não posso_ -repetiu, soluçando.  
_- Não chore, por favor... _-ele pediu, limpando as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos verde-esmeralda.

A Lua banhava o casal, enquanto as estrelas pediam por atenção. Sasuke, o jovem homem de postura séria, estava quase implorando para que a jovem de cabelos róseos fosse com ele para onde quer que fosse. Sakura, a jovem mulher de postura tímida e com um belo corpo de proporções perfeitas, estava chorando e amarrada, sem conseguir fazer nada por causa do inibidor de chakra que o homem fê-la usar. Os dois eram perdidamente apaixonados, mas nunca declarariam para ninguém.  
_  
- Sakura, você... Você me ama? _-ele perguntou com a voz rouca e embargada de desespero.  
_- Oras Sasuke_ -sorriu- _Mas é claro que amo._  
_- Por que não vens comigo, então?_ -novamente indagou se aproximando dos lábios vermelhos da jovem inconscientemente provocante.  
_- Porque você precisa ter alguém pra voltar, Sasuke-kun _-ela declarou, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu. Por que não havia pensado nisso antes? Ela sempre esteve pensando nele. Desfez a corda que amarrava a jovem e retirou o inibidor se chakra dela. Ela conseguia colocar o amor em cada gesto que fazia, em cada palavra que proferia. Ele a amava.

_- Sakura...  
- Sim? _-ela perguntou, mais acanhada e tímida por ele estar muito próximo à ela.  
_- Espere-me_ -ele declarou antes de beijá-la com um juntar de lábios e desaparecer com um sussurro no ar, dizendo:_- Amo-lhe, minha flor._

Sakura olhou para as estrelas que antes clamavam por atenção sorrindo. Ela conseguira derreter o coração de gelo do Uchiha sem precisar expô-lo à uma fogueira. E isso era gratificante. Colocou os dedos indicador e médio em cima de seus lábios e sorriu novamente, antes de colocar-se em direção de uma Konoha que ainda dormia sem saber do encontro dos dois enamorados.

**Não me arrependo de ter saído da Vila. Nunca irei me arrepender, pois foi assim que eu soube que amava a criatura mais perfeita do mundo. Foi assim que eu me declarei. E por último, foi assim que ela nunca deixou de me amar. De amar um Uchiha Sasuke, com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades.**  
_**  


* * *

  
Yoooo minna-san!!  
Como vão vocês?  
Uma one-shot bem curtinha do Sasuke e da Sakura pra quem é fã!  
Beijoss!!  
De sua autora,  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi.**_


End file.
